


Hungry

by squidlywiddly87



Category: MCU, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Language Kink, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Seb and the reader enjoy a lovely afternoon in the city until Sebastian decides he’s hungry for something more...





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment please!
> 
> P.s: if I fucked up the Romanian I apologize profusely.

“Sebastian, stop,” I scold him when he pinches my right ass cheek as we wait in line for gelato. Now that all the traveling for Captain America: Civil War is finally over, I get my Sebastian all to myself… Sometimes. Today he wanted to do something cute for once, taking me out to my favorite spots in New York City; Central Park, The Met and Times Square.

The touching had been nonstop this afternoon. From gentle hands on the small of my back to grabbing a fistful of my hair in his hand, jerking my head up to kiss him in a corner of the museum.

“What?” Sebastian says through that stupid smirk that gets me every damn time. His hair is growing but has been tamed today, though the wind is threatening all that. Seba is wearing a white tee that clings to his new “Bucky Muscles” I like to call them. His dark jeans cling to his things so well to the point I can’t even think. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, silly.” He rubs his nose to mine and I melt. I shake my head and order my chocolate gelato to distract myself.

“Okay then, where to next?” I ask as we pay for our gelato and move along. He wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and gloat silently as girls pass and stare enviously at the two of us.

“I was thinking we could go home and eat this stuff,” he says waving his cup of gelato in the air. “I’m a tad hungry.”

“You have food with you, ya dork.” I take a slow lick off my spoon, closing my eyes in satisfaction. The rush of cold cools my body down against the warm summer heat. I can feel his eyes watching me—I suddenly feel hot again.

“I know, but,” Sebastian leans into my ear. The scruff of his beard tickles my ear as we stop at a crosswalk, sending a small shiver down my neck. His voice is low when he says, “I’m hungry for you, love.” 

Everything around me, I can no longer hear. All I hear is my own heavy breathing and the sound of his flush against my skin, raising my heartbeat.

“Oh yeah?” I ask as I lead him across the street. When we’re on the other side I hold out a hand for a cab. “I guess we’ll need to go home for you to eat me then.”

•••••••••

 

The minute the door opens to our studio apartment, Sebs is pushing his body against mine and I suddenly find myself shoved up against a wall.

“A little horny now are we,” I taunt Sebastian. He huff and attacks my mouth with so much fervor it takes my breath away. I wrap my hands around his neck as his pelvis grinds up against mine, his penis already hard through his jeans. 

Kicking off his shoes, Sebastian grabs my hair, roughly pulling on it, ripping our mouths from each other so he can reach my neck. He leaves small kisses from the back of my ear and down my neck to the collarbone before he bites down. I kick off my sneakers and lift a leg up around his narrow waist. Sebastian grabs the other one, further pinning me between two hard surfaces.

“Ah fuck,” I groan out. I discovered that I love my sex rough and dirty and raw, something I never thought I could do; until I met Sebastian. My hands hold his head in place as he continues to bite, suck and lick at my neck.

“Tell me what you want,” Sebs grunts in my ear. “Do you want me?”

“God, fuck yes Seb. Please, I need you. I need you inside me.” My voice is an unfamiliar beg. He lifts me from the wall and carries me to the bed, dropping me down with a plop. He stands at the edge staring at me hungrily, his eyes dancing before I am even naked. I can only imagine what he has in store for me. I sit up on my elbows to get a better view of him and resist the urge to rip off his clothes and mine.

“Esti atat de frumoasa,” Sebastian whispers to me. I know it’s Romanian but I don’t understand obviously.

“Babe what?” He chuckles and kneels on the bed, slowly getting on top of me. He kisses me gently before biting on my lower lip as he continues to push me down onto the bed.

“I said that you are beautiful,” he says with a boyish smile as he nuzzles my nose with his own.

“Thank you but can you please do something about all this sexual tension?” I whine, shifting my hips up to his, begging for some friction. His hands trail down the fabric of my shirt before he sits me up to remove my shirt. Sebastian kisses my neck then down to the tops of each breast before he opens the clasp in the back, revealing them to his greedy mouth. He watches me as he licks around the nipple and sucks as hard as he can, driving me to arch my back in ecstasy.

“Ca asta?” He asks, his voice teasing as he rolls the left nipple between his thumb and finger. “Mhmm? Do you like when I play with your breasts?” I nod vigorously as the assault on my breasts continues. He kneads them roughly as my body continues to rock against his, demanding me pressure, more friction. 

“Sebs, please.” I swear if he doesn’t make me cum I may explode.

“I want you to tell me where to touch you. I can’t make you happy if you don’t tell me.” 

He continues to kiss me on my stomach before he settles on teasing the waistband of my shorts when he ends up in-between my legs. He drags his nails softly on my thighs, sending shivers through my body. I look for the right way to ask him for what I want; where I want him to touch me first.

“Please…” I start, suddenly embarrassed to continue on.

“Yes, prinţesă?” I know that means princess when Sebastian continues to toy with my shorts. That smirk crawls across his face when gentle fingers walk across my mound, teasing me. I suck in a sharp breath and lift my hips against his hand for more contact.

“Touch my pussy, with your tongue and fingers.” The words dart out of my mouth and I cover my face in slight embarrassment. For a girl who loves rough, dirty sex, I am definitely bad at dirty talking.

“See? Was that so hard?” Sebastian smiles playfully. He tugs at the top of my shorts and I lift my butt off the bed to allow him to slip the flimsy fabric of the shorts and my underwear off and down to the floor. He looks me dead in the eye before kissing the insides of my thighs, purposely skipping my pussy. I wiggle myself closer to his face and I’m rewarded with a kiss. I relax a bit into the bed and there is a pause. I begin to sit up to see what is happening but his tongue destroys that plan.

“F-fuck,” I moan out while Sebs’ tongue explores me, taking his time in between the folds. He works is tongue up and circles around my clit, making my toes curl.

“Ohmygod right there baby, yes.” My head rolls back along with my eyes. His thumb rubs my clit relentlessly as I rock back and forth into his hand. I almost forgot how good he is with his fingers.

“You love it when I eat your pussy baby? So naughty,” Sebastian grins at me, his lips glistening with my pleasure. I’m about to answer but he is having none of it when he slips a finger, then two inside me.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.” I rock against his hand as he pumps in and out of me slowly. He mouth returns its attention to my clit, sucking hard and flicking fast. I swear I’m seeing stars as I run my hands through his hair. His scruff scratches against the sensitive skin, only furthering the pleasure.

“Oh god, I-I’m gonna c-come. I’m gonna come,” I manage to choke out between heavy breaths. He looks up from between my legs, his eyes mischievous as he furiously finger fucks me and continues to eat me out. 

I chant yes until the heat in my belly spreads throughout my limbs, as I erupt with pleasure around his mouth. I hold onto his head for some steadiness but with the fast flicks of his tongue, all hope is lost as I scream his name.

“Fuck yes, baby yes! Right there, right there,” I chant. Sebastian groans into my pussy and shakes his head around, lapping me up voraciously, as if his life depends on it. He grabs my thighs, pulling me closer to him as I come once again, this time, the moans start silently as he pulls one last scream from the depths of my chest. Sebastian stands up slowly as I try to regain my breath. His eyes are dark with lust as he looks down at me.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Seb grins when he removes his shirt. I sit up and move to all fours, crawling towards him. My head nudges his crotch, his cock fully erect.

“You see what you do to me?” Sebs palms his cock through his jeans. I find myself nearly salivating at the thought of it out of the prison it’s in. I sit on my haunches, opening his belt then undoing the button to unzip him. Sebastian’s breathing is shallow as he strokes my hair when I pull his jeans and underwear down to the floor. His cock is now fully at attention, the tip wet with precum.

“Where would you like to put it?” I ask as innocently as I can.

“Mouth. Now…please,” his voice is hoarse as he asks. With a smile, I lick from the base up to the tip, teasing around the sensitive head. My right-hand grips his length hard as I pump him.

“God, fuck,” he groans. “Your mouth babe.” Sebastian begs. Without any hesitation, I sink down on him, the tip tickling the back of my throat. I hollow my cheeks and suck him hard as move my hand up and down his shaft.

“Shit, just like that baby.” He grunts. His hands tangle into my hair, directing my movements. I pull up, circling my tongue around the head of his cock which drives him crazy. I flick my tongue from the bottom of the head to the very tip before sucking on it. I move further down until nearly his entire cock is in my mouth.

“Fucking hell, you look so hot with my cock in your mouth,” Sebastian purrs. He pulls out of my mouth and bends down to kiss me, the taste of myself still very apparent on his tongue. I lock my arms around his neck and pull him on top of me, our legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

“You know what also looks hot?” I ask.

“What?” He says as he shoves the rest of his clothes off and lifts us up further onto the bed.

“You inside me,” I grin wickedly. 

“Fucking hell yes,” Sebastian moans. He spreads my legs and kneels in between them, rubbing the tip of his cock at my now very wet entrance. “Mhmm, you have such a beautiful little pussy. I’m gonna make you scream, is that ok?”

“Y-yes, very much ok with me.” I nod vigorously. He lines himself perfectly with my hole before he hovers over me. He grabs my hands and places them above my head, holding me in place before he puts his weight on me.  
“Ready?” He whispers.

“Yes I,” I don’t finish that sentence because, in one fluid thrust, he enters me, filling me completely.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” he grunts in my ear. He catches my lips with his as he thrusts slowly into me. I wrap my legs around his waist for leverage, his cock hitting my g-spot. My back arches off the bed while I try to take the full force of his thrusts. His arms and hips pin me into place as he fucks me harder.

“Yes, yes, yes! Right there,” I pant as he picks up speed, the thrusts continuously hitting my spot. I thrust against him as we fall into a rhythm. He moves his busy lips to my neck, biting and sucking as I grip his ass for deeper thrusts.  
“God you feel so fucking good,” Sebastian grunts in my ear.

“Make me come, Sebastian. Please make me come,” I moan. He lifts himself up, sitting on his haunches as he holds my legs on either side of him. His thrusts are deep and hard as he continues to fuck me, my vision foggy as I focus on the pleasure building up in my body.

“Such a pretty, little cunt you have,” Sebastian says in between pants while pounding fiercely into me. His hand reaches down to play with my clit, rubbing it hard and incessantly. His hair is damp with sweat; he runs his hands through his hair, pushing it back. Sebastian’s jaw is clenched as he tries to prolong our session.

“Sebs,” I whine. “Come for me, make us come.” I grip the headboard, bracing myself against the friction. I feel my body clench up as my orgasm rips through me, causing my legs to shake as I curse out his name. Sebastian buries his face in my neck as he spills himself into me, his body shudder against mine, our bodies slick with sweat.

We shake against each other as we come down. I grab his face, mashing his lips to mine. He bites my lower lip which drives me crazy.

“I am… no longer hungry,” Sebastian chuckles. I kiss his jaw then up to his nose.

“Well still I am. Shower then maybe round two?” 

“Deal,” Sebastian grins as he jumps out of the bed, running towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at squidlywiddly87 and  
> i-the-hell-is-bvcky!


End file.
